Deaf Blake
Background After having caused several brain arrests and fits of madness in people who had inadvertently listened to his compositions, Deaf Blake was classified as one of the planet's most dangerous musicians. Slammed behind bars, he was denied access to any potential instrument, even a simple piece of glass! So just imagine the tragedy that was unleashed when he was liberated from his heavy chains into the lost world. Now free to fully express his lunacy, he hunted down poor dinosaurs from which he made a new and very unpalatable instrument that rendered his music particularly gruesome. And what of his showmanship and flair for pyrotechnics? Let's just say the creativity of a lunatic knows no bounds... and he's back in Clint City! live animals have been mistreated in the creation of these illustrations Missions *'Down with the sickness:' Remove 30 Life points from your opponents with Deaf Blake *'The fire still burns:' Remove 30 Life points from your opponents with Deaf Blake Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *His base power is 8, which is good for a 4*. *His base damage is 4, but becomes 6 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Raptors. *His ability removes one life from your opponent. *The amount of life he can take away from your opponent increases after each round, meaning that in the fourth round, he can remove up to four life. *The minimum for his ability is three, which is low. *Damage reduction doesn't really affect him, since he can rely on his ability. *His ability makes him a good bluff, especially in the later rounds. *The clan bonus cancels all attack modifications, which helps in low-pill fights. Disadvantages: *His base damage is 4, which is low for a 4*. *His ability is Growth, which makes him predictable, especially in the later rounds. *He is weak against SoA, since he can't take life away from your opponent. *He is especially weak against cards, like: Bristone, Jayzel and Yayoi Cr, who not only cancel out his ability, but also reduce his damage. *He is a 4*, so he takes up room in your deck. *He has competition from the other 4* in Raptors. Trivia *His last level artwork may be based off of The Doof Warrior from the recent Mad Max film, Fury Road. *The disclaimer at the end of his bio marks the second time that UR has broken the "fourth wall", with the first time being with Mulligan. *His mission comes from the song by the popular nu-metal band, Disturbed. *The lizard in his second to fourth levels could be the one from the clan's promo video. But this was disproven when it was shown on Impera Sloane's final level. *The name of his second mission is from a song by the speed metal band, DragonForce. **It could also be based off of the song of the same name by the metalcore band, Killswitch Engage. Card Artwork RAPTORS_DEAFBLAKE_N1_STD.png|Level 1 RAPTORS_DEAFBLAKE_N2_STD.png|Level 2 RAPTORS_DEAFBLAKE_N3_STD.png|Level 3 RAPTORS_DEAFBLAKE_N4_STD.png|Level 4 Full Artwork 11173381 882641348456416 9119175770011448789 n.jpg|Promo DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_DEAF BLAKE_N1.jpg|Level 1 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_DEAF BLAKE_N2.jpg|Level 2 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_DEAF BLAKE_N3.jpg|Level 3 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_DEAF BLAKE_N4.jpg|Level 4